gleefandomcom-20200222-history
For Good
For Good is a song featured on the episode New York. It was performed in the musical Wicked on Broadway by the characters Elphaba and Glinda, originally portrayed by Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth ( the characters: Shelby Corcoran and April Rhodes, respectively). It's the second song the show features from Wicked (the first being Defying Gravity). Both Wicked songs are sung by Kurt and Rachel. Lyrics Rachel (as Elphaba): I'm limited, just look at me I'm limited, and just look at you You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda So now it's up to you for both of us Now it's up to you Kurt (as Glinda): I've heard it said That people come into our lives for a reason Bringing something we must learn And we are led to those who help us most grow If we let them and we help them in return Well, I don't know if I believe that's true But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood Who can say if I've been changed for the better Because I knew you, I have been changed for good Rachel: It well may be that we will never meet again In this lifetime, so let me say before we part So much of me is made from what I learned from you You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart And now, whatever way our stories end I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood Who can say if I've been changed for the better But because I knew you Kurt: Because I knew you Both: I have been changed for good Rachel: And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness For the things I've done you blame me for Kurt: But then, I guess we know there's blame to share Both: And none of it seems to matter anymore Kurt/Rachel: Like a comet pulled from orbit/Like a ship blown from its mooring As it passes a sun/By a wind off the sea Like a stream that meets a boulder/Like a seed dropped by a bird Halfway through the wood/In the wood Both: Who can say if I've been changed for the better I do believe I have been changed for the better Kurt: And because I knew you Rachel: Because I knew you Both: Because I knew you I have been changed for good For Good - Wicked Wiki Images glee-add-2-2011-a-p.jpg glee-add-5-2011-a-l.jpg glee-nyla-gallery-2-2011-a-l.jpg glee-nyla-gallery-3-2011-a-l.jpg i0uca.jpg|Pic posted on her twitter page by Lea Michele glee-add-4-2011-a-l.jpg Wicked-poster.jpg|broadway poster 644px-Screen_shot_2011-05-25_at_1.03.59_PM.png 1.155924.jpg 2-23-kurt-rachel1.png 2-23-rachel-kurt.png for good.png kurtwicked.jpg rachelkurt.png wickedstage.jpg beginningduet.jpg Videos thumb|right|300px|(Original Version)thumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6